It is well known in motor vehicles to provide a driver's side air bag module which is mounted to a steering wheel. The air bag module typically includes a base plate and an inflator mounted to the base plate for generating gas to inflate an air bag folded atop the inflator. The module also typically includes a cover covering the air bag and inflator and having hinged flaps formed by weakened portions in the cover. Upon air bag deployment, the air bag forces open the flaps and deploys out through an opening formed in the cover.
Typically, the air bag module is mounted on a central hub portion of the steering wheel. The steering wheel typically includes a circular rim portion with either two or four spoke portions extending between the rim portion and the hub portion. The typical driver's side module has a generally rectangular shape and accordingly, a generally rectangular base plate and air bag cover. Many tear patterns have been developed in connection with the rectangular air bag modules with two or four spoke steering wheels. Typical tear patterns include I-shaped or H-shaped tear patterns which provide two generally rectangular flap portions which open generally up and down or left and right upon air bag deployment. In addition, it is also known to provide a generally round air bag cover which has a plurality of triangular pie-shaped flap portions joined at the center of the cover.
It is also known in the prior art to provide a triangular-shaped air bag cover for use with a steering wheel having three spokes. The triangular-shaped air bag covers typically employ the same types of tear patterns which are used in conjunction with the rectangular or round air bag covers.